The present invention relates to connectors for collapsible display structures and, more particularly, to connectors permitting the pivotal movement of adjacent display structures.
A display structure is a structure typically utilized at a trade show convention as a backdrop to a trade show booth to display the goods or services of a company. The display structure may include an aesthetic covering stretched over a frame.
One of the various types of display structures includes a skeletal frame with a network of support rods. The ends of the support rods are interconnected by hub assemblies which provide for articulation of the support rods relative to each other for collapsing the structure for transport, and which also provide for locking of the support rods relative to each other to hold the structure in its erected form on the convention floor. A skin-like covering is typically placed over the frame to provide the appearance of a solid backdrop. Examples of display structures and hub assemblies are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,838,703; 3,968,808; 4,026,313; 4,276,726; 4,280,521; 4,290,244; 4,471,548; and 4,627,210.
These display structures have a number of advantageous attributes. For example, the structures are typically light in weight, and may be carried in one piece to be easily positioned by one person to the desired location in the trade show booth. Moreover, the structures may be formed to reflect a curved or flat appearance. Furthermore, the skeletal frames of the structures are sufficiently strong to provide for lighting, headers, or shelves to be hung therefrom to advertise the goods or services.
A disadvantage of such a display structure is that, when erected, the display structure is generally fixed in its erected form. That is, each portion of the display structure is fixed relative to every other portion by the very nature of the scissors-like unfolding arrangement of the network of support rods. Therefore, even base portions of the skeletal frame may not be adjustable relative to each other to account, by way of example, for variances in the elevation or carpeting of the floor of the trade show booth. Likewise, panel portions of the display structure remain fixed relative to each other to limit the types of backdrops that may be formed.